


The Fox Wife

by SapphicaWrites



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Inuit Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Based on an Inuit Story, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Foxes, Hunter Korra (Avatar), Marriage, Mystery, Nudity, Shapeshifting, Spirit Asami Sato, Water Tribe(s) (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: Korra is a lone hunter, living in the wastes of the South Pole with her trusty dog, Naga. One day, Korra returns home from a hunt to find her home mysteriously tidied up and a fresh meal prepared for her. This sparks quite a mystery. Just who has done this for Korra... and why? (Korrasami, Canon/Fantasy AU, Fluff, Based on Inuit Mythology)
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 8
Kudos: 133





	The Fox Wife

Korra loved the cold isolation of the south pole. The chills and shivers down her spine, the vast whiteness of snow for miles and miles around, the howling wind that echoed across the plains.

For years, she'd called these frozen wastes her home, along with her trusty dog Naga. She'd left her home in the water tribe to seek out a life on her own and so far, it had been fruitful.

She'd developed quite a reputation as a hunter, catching some of the most sought after beasts of the wilds and making quite a bit of money for herself.

It was a good life, but Korra couldn't help but feel that sometimes something was missing. She had a job, a loving wonderful pet, a home where she could sleep in warmth and comfort every night... But there was something more she wanted, something she could just feel would make it all complete.

Something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

It was on one particularly chilly day that Korra set out on another one of her hunts with Naga. With her skill with her spear and hunting knife, she'd downed a mighty bear with ease.

After skinning the beast and piling its remains into a large sack she carried on her shoulder, she made her way home.

She'd set up her home in a small igloo near a tall mountain. It wasn't much, but Korra just preferred to have the essentials. A bed to sleep, a bath to bathe, a table to take meals from and a loyal dog for company. What more did anyone else need in such a home?

Successful in her hunt, Korra headed towards her home. The sun was setting on the horizon, making the snow almost appear gold in the fading light. Naga kept following Korra, her large paws leaving tracks in the snow.

It had been a long day for them both, but Korra knew that she and Naga had now earned a long rest, not to mention a good meal.

As she approached her home, she stroked Naga lovingly. Naga was living proof that Polar bear dogs really were man's best friend. She had won many a hunt with the help of Naga's nose.

"We did good today, girl," she told her, ruffling her dog's white fur.

As Korra entered her home, she noticed something was off. That morning, Korra hadn't exactly left her home in the best of states, so to see it now, all clean and tidy was quite a surprise.

And on the table was a freshly prepared meal for her. Laid out for her on one of Korra's own plates, no less.

Korra smelled the meal, it was still warm. Whoever and whenever they'd cooked it, it had been very recently. Korra didn't know what to make of it all.

"Oookay, this isn't spooky at all," She remarked.

Naga looked around, confused. She was just as bewildered as her owner was.

Korra sighed. "Well, can't let good food go to waste, right girl?"

The big white dog yelped in agreement as Korra sat down, eating the mysterious meal happily. The food tasted delicious. Fresh seaweed noodles and bream, Korra's favourite. But who had made it for her and why?

When all was done and Korra had bathed and tucked herself into bed, she couldn't sleep. The whole experience was... unnerving to her. It rattled in the back of her head, keeping Korra awake for hours.

Eventually, Korra was able to sleep, but the experience for her wasn't over by a long shot.

For the next three days, Korra returned from her hunting to find the same occurrences. Her home neat and tidy and a new fresh meal prepared for her. The mysterious visitor even baked her freshly baked Kale cookies in her mother's recipe!

Her mystery guest was also leaving fresh treats for Naga as well, something that did greatly please Korra's friend.

But while Korra was slowly feeling grateful for it all, she still had to wonder.

Why was all this happening?

Eventually, on the fourth day, Korra was returning home from her hunting with Naga.  
Today's hunt hadn't gone well for Korra. She'd been too distracted by the recent occurrences in her home. She wondered if there would ever be a resolution to this mystery.

As she was nearing her home, she noticed Naga barking loudly. She was growling as well and leaning down towards her paws. Korra knew that was a sign something was wrong.

"What is it, girl?" Korra wondered, before she then looked forward.

Running towards her home... Was a fox. It was red, unlike the foxes Korra had usually seen in the frozen wastes which were white. What was a fox like that doing here?... And more importantly, why was it going into her home?

Cautiously, Korra took out her hunting knife and made her way to the hut. Whatever was going on, if whoever was in there was trying to lure her into a trap, she was ready for it.

Inside, Korra saw a sight that took her breath away.

Inside her home... Was a woman, with beautiful skin. Her hair was raven black and flowed like water and there was a delightful smile on her face. She was completely in the nude as well.

Korra nearly dropped the dagger. Just what was this divine creature? She then noticed something that caught her eye.

Hung on one of Korra's walls... Was the skin of a fox. Did that belong to the strange being? Was she some sort of shapechanger, able to shift between woman and beast? Korra had only heard stories about such creatures, none of them good.

Korra being distracted by the fox gave the woman the chance to turn around and see her. She beamed at her, grinning. Her eyes glistened and sparkled, an almost hypnotic gaze. It left Korra unable to move.

"Oh you're home!" She cheered gleefully, in a voice that was like a melody to Korra's ears.

"Who... what are you?" Korra asked.

"My name is Asami," The woman introduced herself.

"Are... are you the one who's been making meals for me the last few days?" The hunter inquired.

The woman nodded. "Yes. I came to be your wife."

"My... my wife?" Korra wondered. She had to admit, she had thought about possibly finding a spouse for herself, but now one had just dropped into her lap. Was she... Was she what Korra had been missing in her life?

Then Korra looked at the fox skin. "But... you're a shapechanger aren't you?"

"Yes, but I am a spirit and a kind one, I assure you" Asami explained. "The fox is merely a form I take. But... does this form look pleasing to you? Am I... beautiful enough for you?

Korra took a moment to admire Asami's form. She was indeed beautiful, she wasn't going to lie. And... she was being sweet to her. She obviously had no ulterior motive in doing this. Plus, there was a soft sensation in her heart that made Korra want to hold the woman close and never let her go.

"Yes it pleases me greatly," Korra replied, going over to her and taking the spirit's hand. "But if you are to be my wife... can you at least tell me when you are going to cook me my favourite meals?"

Asami grinned. "Of course. I will keep no secrets from you."

Looking at the woman again, Korra blushed at her honesty. It was in this moment... that Korra felt she was the luckiest woman in the whole world. No creature had ever walked this earth that was as beautiful as Asami was to her.

She then did something she'd been wanting to do with a woman in so many years. She brought her close... and kissed her. And Asami kissed her back, holding Korra close, giving her just as much love as she'd put into the meals she'd made for her.

As she pulled away, Korra smiled. "Asami... will you be a good wife to me?"

"Of course, my noble hunter," Asami vowed.

And so, a few days later, Korra took Asami to the temple in the nearby settlement, where they were officially wed. Every night, Asami would prepare Korra's favourite dish, keeping her promise and being the best wife Korra could have ever hoped for.

Not long after Asami gave birth to their first child, Korra soon realised that this is what she'd been missing from her home. She had a family and that family was now the most important thing in the world to her.

xXx

**Author's Note:** This last one didn't almost get done, but as I write this, late at night, know that I preserved to get the last of these weekly Korrasami things done. I got the idea for this from one of my new favourite YouTube channels (Overly Sarcastic Productions if you're interested) and one of their videos talking about this Inuit myth. Who better to adapt a story like that for than Korra and Asami!

Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed this week of ficcing and the extra stories I've sprinkled here and there.

See you soon!


End file.
